Caddicarus
Jim Caddick (formerly James Caddick), known by his online alias as Caddicarus or Caddy for short, is a YouTuber who does video game reviews usually on the PlayStation system, video game retrospectives, and many other types of videos revolving around video games. His videos usually combing vlogging with showing clips of the game or game series he's talking about. James has been one of the six Hidden Block members since March 2013, when the site was created. On February 10, 2016, Caddy announced that he will rebrand his series to gain more controlled to his upload schedule cancelling Caddy's Retrospectives, Tinker Time and Drive-Thru Reviews respectively. I'm Starting Over - A Caddicarus Update (ft. How Much I Dislike What the Fine Bros. Did) Shows Current Shows 1. The 'Caddicarus' Show (2012-) The Caddicarus Show is the name of Caddicarus' main show that's uploaded on Sunday's in which he reviews games/movies/tv shows and makes Top 10/20 lists. His first episode was him reviewing a PS1 game called Rascal Racers. Jim has also collaborated with various other YouTubers, for example brutalmoose, Yungtown, The Completionist and SomeCallMeJohnny. 2. The 'Caddy' Show (2017-) The 'Caddy' Show is essentially just a bite-size version of the main 'Caddicarus' show uploaded on Wednesday's. In the show he cover's various topic's ranging from traditional review's with a score, simple 'thoughts on' videos, drum cover's of video game music and other gaming topic's like 'The Hype Train' and similar. 3. CINEMAGGOTS (2017-) The show is made by Caddy's girlfriend Cerys essentially the same formular as the show predecessor 'Caddy's Film Friday's' where he and Cerys (and somtimes her kids) talk about a movie that they just saw or re-watched, just uploaded with no set schedule. Special Show Cadvent Calendar (2016 Christmas Special) The special was done for fall 2016 and it showed Caddy count down his Top 25 games of all time, with a video coming ou every day in December until Christmas Day. Former Shows 1. Today's Special (2012) The show was structured like a modern game review show but more in detph with him talking about each part of the game individually (story, ganeplay etc.). The show only lasted for a single episode (which was on Resident Evil 6). It was replaced with 'Current Quickies'. 2. Caddy's Retrospectives (2012-16) In Caddy's Retrospectives Jim reviews numerous games in a singular franchise over the span of a few weeks. Among the franchises he has reviewed are Gex, Sly Cooper, Max Payne, Uncharted, and Crash Bandicoot. He stopped making this show in early 2016, along with 'Drive Thru Reviews', 'Tinker Time' and 'Today's Special'. 3. Current Quickies (2012-16) Current Quickies is a similar concept to the Drive Thru Review, except Caddy talks very quickly throughout the video (and takes a deep breath between each point). The show also features the character 'Quick Jay Horsethroat' (which is just Caddy with a scarf and a 'Sex Pistols' T-Shirt on). He has stopped making this show as of 2017 due to it becoming to formulaic to him, and was replaced with the 'Caddy' show. Drive Thru Reviews (2015-16) Drive Thru Review is a fast paced, short review on a newly released game. They were initially only released on his second channel, although they were moved to his current channel. The show was discontinued in early 2016, along with 'Retrospectives', 'Today's Special' and 'Tinker Time' Caddy's Film Fridays (2016-17) In this series, Jim (and sometimes Cerys his Girlfriend) either gives his thoughts on recently released movies or asks his girlfriend's daughters questions regarding a certain topic relating to films or media in one way or another. While this show has been discontinued, it was replaced with 'CINEMAGGOTS' that contains the same formula as Film Friday's but are released with no schedule. Gallery CaddyProfile1.png CaddyProfile2.png CaddyProfile3.png Caddicarus Pixel Logo.png Caddy's 2016 profile pic.jpg Trivia * He voiced the Nibbler in the indie game Buck. * Him and Brutalmoose are enemies in their channels for comedy effect * During his "A Tour of The Room , it was revealed that he is a cousin of Cormac Neeson, a lead singer from The Answer. * On December 11, 2016 on Twitter, Caddy decided to changed his real name to Jim because he didn't like the name James. https://twitter.com/Caddicarus/status/807996880982515713 References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers